


Damn Him

by Jeanniemac82



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanniemac82/pseuds/Jeanniemac82
Summary: Beth goes on date and runs into her favorite gangster.





	Damn Him

She sees him out of the corner of her as he walks side by side with a beautiful young woman. It had been 3 months since the day she saw him with a different woman in the parking lot, and their new deal had been going well. They had reached a mutual professional respect for each other. There’d been flirting but nothing else. 

Elizabeth had followed his previous advice and gotten her house in order . A week after trying to rekindle things with Dean in the kitchen, she’d served him with divorce papers. Ruby had broken down crying over the Turner situation. Beth had been devastated, so hurt by Ruby that they got in to the biggest fight they’ve ever had in 35 years of friendship. 

 

Weeks later they’d made up and figured out a plan to protect everyone. They’d set up Mary Pat temporarily and when Turner had failed to secure a case against Rio, Beth , or Mary Pat he’d been reassigned .

 

For the last month there’s been no drama, no hiccups , everything was running smoothly. Ruby pulled out of the pill business. She worked full time at the dealership washing cash. She didn’t want to compromise Stan with getting deeper than that and Beth understood it. Maybe if she’d had with Dean what Ruby had with Stan she’d do the same too .

 

So here she was sitting in her black form fitting dress across from Tom. Tom was a dad Annie knew from Sadie’s school . He was a widow with two kids and an accountant. The date had been going well, the conversation flowed easily, but of course he’d show up. Rio had his hand on the beautiful woman’s lower back guiding her as they followed the maître d’ to their table. There was no way he wouldn’t see her. She tried to duck her head but of course that didn’t work.

“Well, well isn’t this a surprise “ he said as he stops at her table.

“Rio”, Beth said with a nod . 

They stared at each other until Tom broke the silence . “ how do you know Beth”.

“Oh Elizabeth and I are business partners, and you are?”

Tom stood up putting his hand out to Rio. “Tom McLean”. He turned to Rio’s date and goes to shake her hand. 

Rio grins at Beth as Tom shakes The woman’s hand. “Well, enjoy your night Elizabeth and Tom was it. “ Rio winks at her and walks off. 

 

Through the rest of her date she sneaks glances at Rio and his date. Every time he catches her eyes he licks his lips smirking. Smug bastard she thinks. He knows Tom isn’t gonna do it for her. He’s too nice, too goofy, too Dean like. 

Before leaving Beth goes to the restroom . Walking out she runs into Rio. “Aww poor Tommy don’t get a bathroom break. Nah , bet he’d cum in his pants like a teenager if you ever gave him a shot. Definitely wouldn’t know how to handle a boss.”

“Tom isn’t as innocent as he looks, and Who said he’s gonna lead. Maybe I’m the one who will handle him. I think you’re dates waiting for you. What flavor of the month is she?”

“Jealous? “ he moves closer “ Nah, no flavors. Got a craving for a taste I can’t kick. “ he whispers in her ear, pulling back , crowding her and staring straight in her eyes, as he strokes the side of her face.

The sound of a glass dropping snaps Beth out of it. “ I gotta go” but she doesn’t move.

“Yeah, my sisters waiting. Enjoy your night Elizabeth.” Rio turns and walks away with his typical swagger.

———————————————————

They pull into her drive way and Tom turns to her. “So, I had a good time tonight. If you’d ...” Beth’s mouth covers his before he can finish his sentence. He kisses her back and it’s pleasant, safe, nice, but not quite what she needs.

They continue to kiss . Tom getting a little bolder . Running his fingers through her hair, kissing a little harder. He moves his hands lower and she pulls back. 

“I’m sorry, I thought I was ready, I’m just ...” what can she say not the truth . so the lie comes easily “not over Dean yet. “

“No I get it, it took me awhile to get over my ex too. When you’re ready call me.”

“Thank you for tonight. “

 

———————————————————

She kicks off her pumps and leans against the front door. The house is quiet too quiet. It’s still strange when the kids are at Dean’s , but she’s getting used to her new normal . 

She changes and gets ready for bed. Her phone dings and it’s a text from Annie asking “so, how was it. I want details”, followed by a winking emoji and an eggplant. 

She texts with Annie for a few but feels restless. Her mind wanders to Rio as it often does when she’s alone in bed. Him crowding her, whispering in her ear. Damn him. She reaches for the new vibrator Ruby got her as a divorce gift.

Turning it on, she closes her eyes and imagines Rio there next to her, touching her whispering all the things he’d do to her. Pretends it’s his fingers making her wet and pressing inside her.

“Guess Tom didn’t know what to do with it after all, huh”.

Beth eyes fly open seeing Rio leaning against her dresser leering at her. She doesn’t respond just stares back . The sound of the vibrator echos in the quiet between them. 

Embolden Beth continues to pleasure herself keeping her eyes locked on his. She can’t help the moan that escapes her and it seems to break their standstill. Rio prowls over to her and moves the covers to see her.

Beth begins to remove her hand when he stops her. “Come on Ma, you gotta finish it.” Beth circles the vibrator on her clit , hard , racing to finish . Rio lays next to her stroking her face, and begins to open the buttons on her pajamas shirt.

Beth’s moans get louder and she feels her orgasm approaching. Rios mouth latches on to her nipple. The vibrator slips from her fingers, but he’s there grabbing it up and continuing to apply pressure to her clit as he sucks and bites her breast. 

 

He keeps up the pressure on her clit and breast as she cums. He throws the vibrator away kissing down her body “damn look at you “ he says staring up at her from between her legs pulling her pajam pants off.

He leaves her there exposed as he removes all his clothes. God his body is gorgeous , all sharp lines and muscle. He crawls between her legs and licks her clean, sucking at her cilt. He continues eating her out until she feels a second orgasm coming. 

He stops before she can cum. Slides up her body mouth next to her ear “what you want “.

Looking into his eyes she says “fuck me, hard.”

“Anything you say boss.” Her grabs her hips and flips her over, and pulls her up . Her back to his chest. He nudges her legs apart wider and puts her hands on the head board pushing on her shoulders. Then he’s slamming home. Setting a brutal pace , hands gripping her thighs so hard there will be marks tomorrow . His cock hitting so deep inside she’ll feel it for days. He picks up the pace even more, his face in her neck. There’ll be a mark there too tomorrow. His hand leaves her hip and circles her clit. She cries out feeling him in her, around her. There is no escaping , his presence is everywhere .

He pulls out to the tip and slams back in. Her breasts bounce obscenely . He grips one , pinching her nipple. “You gonna cum for me. Good your so tight. Come on Elizabeth, let me feel it” .

A few more hard thrust and a bite to her shoulder is all it takes to push her over the edge again. Her hand leaves the headboard and grips the back of his head , holding him as she rides out her orgasm .

Rio follows quickly behind her. After he’s spent he stills inside her softening. He breaths deeply head resting on her back as he calms. 

They lay there , side by side, in comfortable silence. Beth’s not sure she could form words if she even knew what to say. Her body is deliciously sore and satiated. 

Rio dresses and turns back before he leaves. “See you soon yeah” he says with his usual smirk.

Beth feels her body reacting and knows shes fucked literally and figuratively.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second attempt at writing fanfiction and first time writing something explicit.


End file.
